


Carta

by Dantoshi66



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantoshi66/pseuds/Dantoshi66
Summary: Yamaguchi escribe como se siente respecto a su mejor amigo Tsukishima.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Carta

_Querido Tsukki,_  
 _No estoy seguro de que siento, quiero poder decir que me gustas, estar seguro de algo así de importante, tengo miedo de equivocarme, tengo sentimientos confusos, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos ahora, no me gustaría incomodarte, ¿y si no te sientes igual? Sería tonto de mi parte asume que si, pero aún así tengo esperanza de que sea así. ¿Qué nos podría esperar? ¿Qué sería diferente? ¿Es lo mejor? ¿Para quién? No quiero lastimarte y lastimarme._  
 _Me gustan cosas de ti pero no sé si me gustas de esa forma, eres lindo, inteligente, gracioso, divertido, me gusta que no te de miedo decir lo que piensas, que no fingues, no mientes, me dirás la verdad aunque no sea lo que me gustaría, eres confiable, me gusta estar contigo, no eres muy bueno siendo delicado con cosas sensibles, no es tu fuerte, pero sigue siendo parte de lo que me gusta, intentaste ser buen amiga conmigo, lo eres de hecho, aprecio que intentes ver algo que me gusta, escucharme, me gusta escucharte siempre dices algo interesante o al menos te vez feliz mientras hablas, eso es genial._  
 _No sé cómo es una relación romántica, algo que me tengo que tomar en serio si en verdad me gusta esa persona, siempre tendré miedo de cagarla pero creo que disminuiría si vale la pena el riesgo ¿no?_  
 _¿Y si arruino nuestra amistad por mi estupidez? Claro que no quiero eso, no hay las cosas igual, tal vez no vuelvas a hablarme, ni siquiera me quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti, eres importante independientemente si es de forma romántica o amistosa, no quiero caminar sin tu compañía o entrar al club e ignora mi presencia. Sería una pesadilla que podría hacerse realidad, no sé si escribir lo que pienso lo hace más claro o más confuso._  
 _Esto que escribo ni siquiera tiene orden o estructura, y te dolería leerlo no solo por el contenido jaja, no es como que planee que lo leas, pero tu cara intentaría entender cómo surgió este sentimiento o desde cuándo me siento así, al final solo es un borrador_ .

Yamaguchi probablemente había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida al imprimir esa carta, y más al no haberla escondida adecuadamente al invitar a su mejor amigo a su casa, por ende a su habitación.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si Kei no hubiera notado el papel de color verde debajo de la cama de su amigo y si no fuera tan curioso, no la habría agarrado. Pero el pecoso había salido del cuarto por bocadillos dejando al rubio solo, solo y aburrido, tal vez fue algo inevitable.   
Al regresar a su habitación vió su mayor pesadilla frente a él, su mejor amigo guión crush leyendo su carta, su maldita carta, su mundo se derrumbaba en segundos, queriendo llorar a mares, se mantuvo parado en la puerta sin querer aceptar que perdería a la única persona que era su todo y ahora su nada.   
"¿Te gusto?" preguntó sorprendido el contrario, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.   
“Lo siento, Kei” apenas pudo decir con un nudo en la garganta y su vista borrosa por las pequeñas lágrimas que salían una tras otra.  
Tsukishima se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pero al entender a su amigo mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentiría en esos momentos.   
“No lo sientas” su voz calmó el corazón de Tadashi, sintió el calor que los brazos del contrario le estaban dando, lo abrazó firmemente.   
¿Significa que está sintiendo lastima por él o se sintió de la misma forma? Realmente no importaba en ese momento, solo quería seguir en sus fuertes y largos brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo en esta plataforma no me juzguen, realmente no tenía algo claro en mente cuando lo escribí 👍


End file.
